4th Season
by The Grey Thunder
Summary: Todo parece haber terminado tras G-Revolution. Sin embargo, tiempo después Max sorprende al grupo con una nueva esperanza para continuar la serie. ¿Aceptarán, sabiendo que las condiciones pasan por un romance... poco convencional? Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

El sonido de una batería se alzó por encima de las voces del público, en un redoble que precedió a la guitarra, al bajo y, por último, a la voz del cantante. Desde el anonimato conferido por aquella multitud exaltada, el rubio escuchó las canciones sucederse una tras otra, sin apartar la vista del chico de pelo desordenado, negro, que aporreaba la batería sin descanso, en un solo por el que seguramente había peleado mucho. Sí… así era su amigo. Incansable una vez se le metía algo en la cabeza. Y terriblemente irritante, si la ocasión se le presentaba. Lo conocía muy bien, no en vano había interpretado con él las tres temporadas de la relativamente famosa serie _Bakoten Shoot Beyblade!_

Y decía relativamente porque, aunque se había ganado los corazones de millones de adolescentes, (en su mayoría chicas fanáticas del personaje Kai Hiwatari, o "esas estúpidas Hiwataristas" como le gustaba llamarlas a su amigo), no había sido lo suficientemente popular como para continuar la serie después de tres temporadas en antena. Así que allí estaba, sin nada mejor que hacer que ir a los conciertos de aquel chico que, después de terminar la serie, había decidido unirse a una banda de música por el simple hecho de que, en alguna ocasión, Sasha había comentado que sería incapaz de mantenerse sentado haciendo una tarea en un ritmo constante, como hablar, comer, (tarea en la que siempre se aceleraba), beber, estudiar… Empezaba las cosas muy deprisa, pero las terminaba demasiado… ¿despacio, o viceversa? ¿Cómo decirlo? Lo mejor era verlo para entenderlo.

Sin embargo, desde su punto de vista de aficionado, el chico no lo hacía nada mal. Seguramente se habría pasado mucho tiempo practicando, si es que no se había quedado todo el día holgazaneando por ahí, picándose al Beyblade. (juego que, efectivamente, existía) o simplemente tirado en una silla durmiendo.

El concierto terminó tras dos horas, y tras otra media hora sumergido en una titánica lucha contra los fans que avanzaban en dirección contraria, hacia las salidas, consiguió llegar hasta la parte trasera del escenario. Los camerinos. Dudó un momento antes de abrir la puerta de uno de ellos, el que tenía una estrella plateada pintada en la puerta. El batería se sobresaltó al verle entrar gracias al espejo, ya que no le había oído, pero se volvió con una sonrisa en los labios, girando su silla.

-¡Maxie, no sabía que estabas aquí! ¿Qué te ha parecido el concierto?

-Francamente… interminable.

Aquello pareció molestar al batería, pero el moreno no tardó en volver a sonreír y cruzarse de brazos.

-Oh, bueno, al menos te has quedado hasta el final. Supongo que seguiré cobrando.

-Siempre tan positivo, Tyson…

-Adrian. Ya no soy un personaje de una serie de televisión, colgué los hábitos, la serie se terminó, ¿te suena algo de eso?

-De eso quería hablarte… He encontrado la manera de conseguir que nos renueven el contrato.

El moreno se tensó en su silla, componiendo una mueca de escepticismo. Sin embargo, el rubio no parecía estar bromeando. Mantenía un gesto serio poco habitual en él.

-¿Sabes lo que me ha costado entrar en el grupo? ¿Cuántas horas hemos ensayado?

-Vamos, Ty… Adrian… Si Alex no te hubiese dicho que no podrías mantener un ritmo constante ni al respirar, jamás se te habría ocurrido.

-¿Y qué? –frunció el ceño. Max compuso una leve mueca de impaciencia-. Está bien, ¿qué?

-Está todo aquí –dijo, pasándole un libreto de tapas anaranjadas. El título de la serie aparecía en letras bien grandes en el centro de la pantalla, en cursiva. El moreno enarcó una ceja al ver el sello de una productora diferente a la anterior, y alzó la vista para mirar al rubio, que lo animó a seguir. Tras unos instantes lo abrió y ojeó unas cuantas páginas, hasta detenerse en una y volver la vista a Max de nuevo.

-Maxie, ¿esto es en serio? ¿Esto es…?

-Sí.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por los comentarios recibidos. No tenía planeado actualizar tan pronto porque estaba intentando sacar tiempo y escribir un capítulo más largo... Sin embargo... Mi "querida hermana", llevas todos estos años quejándote de lo plasta que soy. ¿Y ahora me vienes a molestar TÚ a MÍ? ¿Esto qué es? ¿Justicia poética?

Pff, qué más da. Eh, y la lista de nombres:

Adrian: Tyson

Max: Max (éste es fácil de recordar, ¿no? ;D)

Alex/Sasha: Kai (bendita la hora en la que mi hermana me dijo que a los Alex rusos les llamaban Sasha. ¡MUAJAJAAAAA!)

Rai/Ray/Rei :P: Shen

Hillary (sí, lo siento): Melody (el peor nombre que pude encontrar para el peor personaje que se puede encontrar)

En cuanto a uno de los comentarios... Lo que estaban hablando era...

* * *

><p>-Sí. Yaoi.<p>

Se hizo el silencio en la habitación, mientras Adrian trataba de asimilar la noticia, parpadeando varias veces, ocultando por microsegundos sus ojos, abiertos como platos.

-¡Demonios, eso sí que no!

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el rubio, sobresaltado por la repentina reacción del moreno

-¿Cómo que "qué pasa"? ¿Yaoi? ¡Por amor de Buda!

Sí. Su amigo el budista.

-¡Es yaoi! –exclamó, abalanzándose sobre el otro y agarrándole por el cuello de la camisa, soltando en el proceso el libreto, que fue a caer encima de una mesa, haciendo caer un cenicero vacío-. ¡Yaoi, Max! –volvió a decir, zarandeándole-. ¿¡Cómo puedes pensar que los demás querrán hacer algo así! ¿¡Cómo puedes pensar que YO voy a querer algo así!

-¡Agh, Ty… Adrian! –masculló Max, forcejeando para tratar de zafarse del agarre de su amigo.

-¡Adrian!

Ante aquella voz potente, autoritaria, y para nada femenina, se detuvieron. El moreno se volvió casi con horror para contemplar a la chica de pelo castaño que había entrado en el camerino, vestida con unos vaqueros holgados y una camisa de color rosa desvaído.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó, con voz peligrosamente suave.

-E-Esto no es lo que… -comenzó, bajando de las rodillas de su amigo y retrocediendo lentamente, recordando todas aquellas películas en las que se decía que, para no incitar a una bestia, no había que hacer movimientos bruscos, para nada-… parece –completó, notando con horror cómo su cadera chocaba contra el mini bar.

-¿¡Así que por esto nunca tenías tiempo para ir al cine conmigo! ¿¡Estabas demasiado ocupado liándote con tus amiguitos rubios!

-¡No soy gay! –exclamaron los dos, al unísono.

-¡Y no sé cómo demonios se te ocurre que yo podría querer liarme con él! –remató Max.

-¿Eh?

-¿M-Max? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-De todo menos lo que tú crees –bufó, cruzándose de brazos, con una expresión, sin embargo, divertida.

La chica rió, nerviosa.

-M-Me alegro de verte, Maxie.

-El placer es mío, Melody. ¿Tal vez quieras escuchar mi proyecto?

-¿Qué proyecto?

-El regreso de Beyblade, por supuesto.

-¿En serio? ¡Sería fantástico!

-¿Por qué no le cuentas la historia entera? –comentó Adrian, sentándose en el mini bar y cruzando los brazos.

-Claro, ¿por qué no? Se trata de… yaoi.

Silencio de nuevo. El moreno pensaba que tenía la partida ganada hasta que…

-Me parece estupendo –replicó, sonriendo encantada. Y en aquel momento, cualquiera que escuchase con atención podía oír el ruido de la mandíbula del batería al desencajarse, caer y partirse en el suelo-. Siempre que él no tenga que participar.

-No, qué va…

-Entonces no hay ningún problema. Me encantará participar. Ah, por cierto… ¡A ti…! –dijo alzando la voz, señalando al moreno, que dio un respingo, sobresaltado-… ¡Te espero en cinco minutos en el coche! –le advirtió, saliendo del camerino dando un portazo.

-¿De qué iba eso?

-Ha quedado en que voy a llevarla al cine a ver no sé qué cursilería con no sé qué cursis –explicó, ocultando sus ojos tras el flequillo e hinchando los carrillos-. Pero no pienso ir –comentó, esbozando una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡Eres un mal bicho!

-Ni que fuese mi novia.

-¿Pero vosotros…? –empezó el rubio, parpadeando, confuso.

-Ni en sueños –suspiró-. Así que supongo que ahora vas a ir a hablar con Rei y Kai, ¿no?

-Sí, sería lo lógico.

El moreno se rascó la nuca y bajó del mini bar.

-Sé que me voy a arrepentir de esto, pero… Sería una lástima que algún otro acabase haciendo el papel de Tyson. No quiero que destrocen mi personaje.

-Sí, es una persona muy compleja…

-¡Por supuesto! –exclamó, haciéndose el ofendido-. ¡Sus gustos culinarios son exquisitos! ¡No se le puede dar cualquier cosa! Ni tampoco cualquier peonza.

-Supongo que esto significa que vas a ayudarme, ¿eh?

-¿Con?

-Estoy seguro de que a ninguno de ellos les gustaría la idea de acabar juntos. De modo que vas a tener que ayudarme a… juntarlos.

-¿Quieres que haga de Cupido?

-Algo parecido.

-… Max, necesitas una vida.

El rubio rió de nuevo.

-Bueno, si esas tenemos, creo que sé quién puede ayudarnos.

* * *

><p>Lamento el planteamiento tan burdo D: Pero no tenía ganas reales de escribir esta historia... En cuanto al resto de personajes... ¿Tala y Bryan? Me lo pensaré, sí... Pero en un principio, no creo que haya nada que hacer con ellos. Gracias por comentar y por elogiar mi trabajo, saco mi autoestima de desconocidos como vosotros ;D Y por ahora la tengo bastante bien.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Cualquiera que pasase como mínimo diez minutos al día absorto en una revista de cotilleos, o simplemente una revista, sabía que el ver a Adrian cerca de una biblioteca era un fenómeno sobrenatural que merecía ser investigado, y del que muchos querrían una foto de recuerdo, a cualquier precio. Literalmente a cualquier precio. ¿La prueba irrefutable? Un par de centenares de fotos con flash de los móviles de un montón de adolescentes piradas, unos cuantos mechones de pelo menos y la marca que una de sus fans le había dejado en la cara porque "no se creía que aquello era real", con lo que no se le ocurrió otra cosa que empezar a apretar, para ver si no era un muñeco hinchable muy realista que explotaría con el contacto.

Sí, que dura era la vida del actor…

Curiosamente, Ed, más conocido como Kenny, o simplemente "Jefe", no tenía aquellos problemas. No. Él estaba tranquilamente sentado en medio de una multitud que le ignoraba por completo, concentrado en la pantalla de su ordenador, un Toshiba de segunda mano gris, que no tenía nada que ver con el magnífico artefacto que usaba en la serie que debía de funcionar con un Windows 2300.

Pero las cosas del estudio no salían del estudio. Excepto Dragoon, Dranzer, Draciel, y un montón de "Ds" más, hábilmente (o no) escondidos en bolsillos, bolsos, calcetines, o lo que los actores tuviesen a mano para no separarse de aquellas peonzas. Claro está que la intención de la mayoría era ver si podía usarse tal cosa sin efectos especiales. Pero una rara minoría de inadaptados sociales (Sasha, Shen…) simplemente quería un recuerdo. Se habían encariñado con sus peonzas. Qué mono. Qué raro, alegaba Adrian.

Ejem…

A medida que se acercaban a Ed, pudieron oír que repetía una letanía extraña, sumido en un profundo trance, que no resultó ser otra cosa que…

-Edward… Jacob… Venid, bonitos, sé que estáis ahí.

-Te dije que no sobreviviría en el mundo real –le comentó el moreno a Max, susurrando para que no le escuchase el otro.

-Eh… Me pregunto qué estará haciendo.

-Hey, Eddie, ¿estás metido en una secta? –le preguntó, interrumpiendo su búsqueda con más bien poca delicadeza y un tono más bien alto para una biblioteca.

El castaño sin ojos dio un respingo, y se recolocó las gafas antes de volver a mirarle, molesto.

-¿No te han enseñado a no gritar?

-Ese día no fui a clase –replicó-. ¿Qué demonios haces?

-Busco una página donde pueda comprar pelo de Jacob y Edward.

-¿Quiénes son? ¿Tus primos?

-¡Los protagonistas de Crepúsculo! ¿Has salido de una cueva?

Max prefirió no informarle sobre el penoso estado de la casa del moreno. Por su parte, Adrian reflexionaba sobre el mal que aquella semana con Melody le había causado al pobre Ed. Carraspeó para llamar su atención.

-Es que estábamos pensando que tal vez podrías ayudarnos en un proyecto.

-No me interesa –replicó, centrando de nuevo su atención en la pantalla del ordenador.

Max se quedó con la palabra en la boca. Mientras tanto, Adrian se apuntó una victoria. Sí, había aceptado colaborar en el proyecto, pero no hacía aquello de buena gana. En realidad, si no fuese porque no quería a otro Tyson, probablemente habría tirado al rubio fuera del coche a la primera oportunidad. Y no era porque tuviese nada contra él. Simplemente, no le gustaba el yaoi. Aquella afición malsana que las adolescentes (y, en fin, Max) habían desarrollado hacia aquello le había empujado a evitar cualquier entrevista para gente que conociese su pasado en Beyblade (medio mundo) y que hubiese grabado en vídeo todas las escenas raras que había grabado con Kai.

Particularmente le inquietaba aquella en la que aparecía soñando que el bicolor le abrazaba como si tal cosa. Y la lluvia de estrellas. Y…

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal al rememorarlo.

Decidió centrar su atención de nuevo en Ed. Le dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Max, que se le hizo un gesto de impotencia. Suspiró antes de apretar, casi golpeándolo, el botón de apagado del ordenador. La cara del castaño en aquel momento no tenía precio. El moreno sonrió, orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Ahora sí te interesa –le dijo.

-Podemos hacer una cuarta temporada de Beyblade, siempre y cuando consigamos que Shen y Alex accedan a hacer una serie yaoi.

-¿Yaoi?

-Yaoi.

Se hizo el silencio en la biblioteca, algo que la encargada agradeció enormemente. Por fin, tras unos minutos de intensa meditación, Ed habló de nuevo:

-¿Y a mí qué me cuentas? Id a hablar con ellos.

Adrian se giró lentamente para mirar a Max.

-¿Por qué no hemos ido directamente a hablar con ellos?

El rubio se encogió de hombros. Sí, hombre, y luego él era el tonto.

-Te dije que probablemente no querrían saber nada de la idea. Por eso vinimos aquí. Para saber si Ed tenía alguna idea para juntarles.

-Pero por favor –intervino el castaño-, estoy seguro de que Sasha se lanzará a abrazaros en cuanto se lo contéis. Si no hay que hacer nada más que verlos. Se les nota mucho.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Por ejemplo: a Alex le gustan los gatos, y Shen parece un gato. ¿Qué más quieres?

Se miraron mutuamente.

-Por probar no perdemos nada –dijo Max.

-No, sólo la vida… -suspiró-. Bueno, qué se le va a hacer.

Por suerte para ellos ninguno de los dos sujetos estaba en casa. Cuando se presentaron en la del bicolor, Iz –Tala- les dijo que se había ido a jugar al paintball, una afición que había desarrollado después de que Nick –Bryan- le hubiese copiado ilegalmente las llaves y usase su casa para encontrarse con el pelirrojo… Con fines… Cof, qué tos.

Sin embargo, se demoraron allí un poco más. Al parecer, Adrian quería hablar con Iz, un viejo amigo al que hacía tiempo que no veía. Por algún motivo, la presencia del pelirrojo le resultaba grata, pero el rubio a duras penas soportaba sus extraños –y espontáneos- cambios de humor, que por algún motivo dependían de la presencia o ausencia de ciertas personas.

Al parecer, Iz se dedicaba ahora a escribir libros porque, según él, no tenía por qué hacer nada más complejo ni mejor pagado cuando podía seguir sacando el dinero de las arcas de su familia. Sí. Un tipo con suerte. Mientras tanto, Nick supuestamente se dedicaba a talar árboles en algún lugar de Japón de cuyo nombre no me da la gana acordarme.

Salieron de allí media hora más tarde, con un Adrian feliz de la vida –bueno, más o menos como siempre- y un Max sinceramente aliviado. El rubio se giró una última vez para mirar al pelirrojo, y se encontró con que este puso los ojos en blanco –literalmente- e hizo el gesto de pasarse un cuchillo por el cuello. Tragó saliva y se obligó a caminar más deprisa. Yaoi. ¿De quién fue la magnífica idea del yaoi? No, espera, fue suya… Bueno, ¿de quién fue la magnífica idea de ir a casa de Sasha?

Fue una vecina de Shen la que les dijo que no estaba en casa, porque había salido a comprar pinturas para un nuevo cuadro que estaba haciendo. El pelinegro había decidido hacerse pintor tras terminar la serie, y a aquellas alturas no había nadie en el reparto que no tuviese uno –sino más- de sus cuadros. Algunos más obligados que otros, pero no importa. De modo que ambos se despidieron y se fueron cada uno por su lado, el moreno feliz por no haber avanzado con aquella historia del yaoi –y por haberse escaqueado de tener que irse con Melody-, y el rubio sinceramente preocupado por la salud mental de Iz.


	4. Chapter 4

Este capítulo lo escribimos entre mi hermana y yo. Ella escribió las intervenciones de Sasha y Shen, casi todas, por lo que... gracias. De nuevo, feliz Navidad. Con un poco de suerte colgaré otro capítulo por... Reyes...

* * *

><p>Por orden de Max, el moreno se presentó unos días más tarde en casa de Shen. Tocó al timbre y, tras unos instantes de lo más aburridos, el chino le abrió, con cara de sopor absoluto. Sí, casi había olvidado la costumbre de su amigo de dormir hasta mediodía.<p>

-Shen, ¿qué es de tu vida? –le saludó.

-Mi vida es aburrida. ¿Qué pasa?

-Max me ha pedido que te pregunte si te interesaría hacer la cuarta temporada de Beyblade.

El chino parpadeó varias veces, confuso.

-¿Cuarta temporada? ¿Pero la serie no se había terminado?

-Al parecer, podemos continuarla…

-Pero… Eso tiene que tener un truco.

-Sí. Es yaoi.

Shen le cerró la puerta en las narices. El moreno se quedó allí quieto unos instantes.

-¿Vendrías a mi casa por la tarde?

-Sí, ¿por qué no? –le respondió desde dentro.

Bueno, al menos ya tengo plan, se dijo, sonriendo para sí. Algo es algo.

Mientras tanto, Max, en teoría, iría a hablar con Sasha, aunque dudaba sinceramente que consiguiese convencerle.

* * *

><p>Cuando Shen entró en casa de Adrian, lo que se encontró fue al chico meditando cerca del árbol bodhi, entre un montón de trastos inútiles, latas vacías y ropa y... Oh, la leche, ¡un gato viviendo en una camiseta sucia!<p>

-Hmm... veo que ordenar sigue sin ser una de tus prioridades, Adrian...

-Pero esto ha mejorado mucho desde la última vez -replicó, orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Sí, ya hay otra criatura viva en el mundo capaz de resistirlo. ¿Qué hace ahí ese gato?

-No lo sé. Creo que Sasha me lo metió a traición en casa cuando oyó que le llamaba Sasha.

-Qué crueldad...para el pobre gato

-Muchas gracias. Pero es en serio. ¿Recuerdas que hace poco aparecían tostadas de la nada, y los estantes se abrían y se cerraban solos? Resulta que había un tejón viviendo debajo de mi cama. Entre los calcetines. Pero conseguí echarle después de una ardua pelea.

-¿Tostadas? ¿El tejón hacía tostadas?

-Era un tejón superdesarrollado con cinco garras y pulgares oponibles y visión laser...

-Ya... e imaginario

-¡Pero es verdaad! Jo, Shen, nunca crees nada de lo que te digo... Ni siquiera cuando te dije que los chinos nos regalan videojuegos cada semana los meses con R.

-Adrian, llevo años viviendo en Japón. Sé que eso no es cierto. También sé que no era un duende el que me robaba el almuerzo del camerino –dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Has pensado ya lo del yaoi? -preguntó, cambiando repentinamente de tema... por su propio interes.

-Adrian, en serio... ¿tú qué crees?

-Si lo supiese, ¿crees que estaría preguntándotelo? -dijo, intentando sonar profundo. Por desgracia la imagen de sus calcetines radioactivos esparcidos por la habitación le quitaba mucho de sabio, e invitaba a preguntarse... ¿Cómo sobrevivía el pobre árbol?

-¿Sasha y yo? O sea... ¿Kai y Rei? ¿A qué clase de tarado se le ocurriría algo así? Sé que no aparecen muchas chicas en la serie pero... ¿yaoi? No, no creo que sea capaz siquiera de actuar como si él me gustase.

-Venga, neko... Hazlo por el oso panda... Por favor... O Maxie se tirará de un puente.

-¿Oso panda?... Creo que prefiero no preguntar... Pero, además, ¿por qué nosotros? ¿Qué te parecería si fuese entre Max y tú? Seguro que eso no te parecería tan buena idea.

-¿Max y yo? Por favor, no te vayas por la tangente... Además, ¿qué tienes en contra de Sashita? –dijo, pronunciando el nombre con un tono extraño-. Espera, ¿has oído eso?

-¿Qué?

-He oído algo raro... Hmm... Da igual. ¿Respondes?

-Hmm... Alex es mi amigo, fingir un romance con él sería muy... raro.

-¿Raro? Amigo, estás hablando con el REY de las cosas raras e inexplicables. ¿Acaso crees que ese sueño entre Kai y yo, o la lluvia de estrellas...? ¿¡CREES MÍNIMAMENTE QUE ESO TENÍA ALGO QUE VER CON LA SERIE! Así que no me digas que fingir un romance sería raro

-Pero... ¿por qué nosotros? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué tal tú y él? Así se explicarían esas escenas.

-Es que eso no es posible. Porque -dijo, cortándole antes de que dijese nada- entonces Melody le metería el libreto al director por el gaznate.

-Hmm... ¿Melody y tú...? –empezó, sonriendo burlón.

-Si vuelves a hacer una broma así... bueno, no será bonito. Y el gato sufrirá.

-No metas al pobre animal en esto. Ya tiene bastante con vivir contigo.

¿Qué insinúas?

-Olvídalo...

-...¿Has pensado lo del yaoi?

-Grrr... qué pesado -murmurando para sí.-Y dime, ¿qué base hay para que Kai y Ray acaben juntos?

-Bueno, son los dos mínimamente normales en la serie... Sin contar a Jazzman.

-Eso no es suficiente...

-Max le ve sentido, y como no va a parar hasta hacer la cuarta temporada, mejor que te rindas. Max tiene el poder -dijo, acercándose a él de golpe-. Espera, seguro que tengo por ahí una linterna... Hmm... Ese ruido de nuevo...

-Oh, podrías ser esquizofrénico...

-No, no, ya tomo pastillas para eso...

Shen le miró como si le viese por primera vez, y retrocedió un paso. Adrian sonrió.

-Las llevo en la gorra –dijo, sonriendo orgulloso-. ¿Por qué crees que siempre la llevo encima? Es más, en este momento la tengo en el bolsillo... Ruido... Hmm... –en ese momento miró hacia la ventana, la única de todas las que había que no estaba sepultada bajo los trastos.

-¿Qué clase de ruido?

-Pues... No sé, ruido... De algo moviéndose... Oh, no...

-¿A... Adrian? ¿Va todo bien?

-¡ES EL TEJÓN! ¡Buda, sálvame! ¡AAAAHHH!

Y en ese momento, para el asombro de Shen, el moreno salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el jardín.

-Adrian... estoy bastante seguro de que no es un tejón. Ni… nada.

-¡Fuera, bicho! –siguió gritando, desde algún punto en el que no podía verle.

-Mi héroe...

Mientras tanto, lo único que hacía Adrian era gritar desde fuera mientras se escondía entre los arbustos y sacaba el móvil.

-¿Max? Shen ya está aquí. ¿Dónde tienes escondido al bicho?

-¿Bicho?

-Sasha.

-Vamos para allá.

-¿Cómo le has convencido?

-¿Convencido...?

-Oh, no, ¿qué has hecho?

-Tranquilo, Adrian, todos estamos bien...

-No, yo no... Me consta que yo no... ¿Desde cuándo haces bromas como esas?

-Me aburro mucho. Ya estamos llegando.

-¿Necesitas ayuda para sacarle del maletero?

-Ya me las apaño...

Adrian colgó. Luego, miró alternativamente a un lado y a otro antes de salir de su escondrijo. Miró sobre la ventana que había sobre él y comprobó que Shen se había sentado en el sofá. Tras ello, se dio la vuelta. La sonrisa se le congeló en el rostro.

-¡EL TEJÓN!

* * *

><p>Adrian entró de nuevo en la casa minutos más tarde, con arañazos por toda la cara y los brazos, además de la mirada perdida. Cayó de culo al suelo, medio ido, y el golpe pareció despertarle:<p>

-Oh, cielo santo, ¿qué te ha ocurrido?-preguntó Shen.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te hablé del tejón? ¿Y que tú dijiste que no había tejón...? Había tejón.

-Ahi va... ¿Y estás bien?

-Sí... No es nada que un día ininterrumpido de consolas no pueda curar… Tal vez me tome un helado. Max viene.

-Genial, así podré decirle un par de cosas acerca de su pequeña idea... ¿helado?

-El helado es un gran antidepresivo.

-Depresión, esquizofrenia... Sobre ti se pueden hacer mil tesis en psicología.

-Mil veintitrés. Van contadas. Esa tarde me aburría mucho. Pero bueno, no le digas nada a Max, él cree que todo lo que sale de su cabecita anestesiada con mostaza es bueno.

-¿Max es quien ha escrito el guión? Oh Dios mío... Espero que no parezca una telenovela.

-No, no, fue un director muy raro para quien Max trabaja... Si lo hubiese escrito Max el malo sería una botella de ketchup. Y habría una bestia bit llamada Mustardiel.

Pero bueno, no es tan horrible... Yo lo he leído.

-¿T-t-tú leyendo?-se puso pálido.-Oh, no, los mayas tenían razón, ¡se acerca el Apocalipsis!

-Eh, eh, menos cachondeo... -gruñó-. No es mi culpa si este verano aprendí cosas. Te juro que yo no quería.

-No sé... qué decir a eso... Sinceramente, espero que Alex sea capaz de convenceros de que esto es una locura. Por cierto, ¿no venían ya? No es tan difícil encontrar aparcamiento en esta zona.

-No. Pero sacar a alguien de un maletero lleva tiempo. En especial si es como Sasha... Eh... Olvida eso.

Yo... no quiero saberlo –dónde me he metido, pensó.

-Ya estamos aquí -Max entró por la puerta como si tal cosa. Tras él iba un Alex muy cabreado, y Shen se preguntó si aquella historia del maletero no sería, en efecto, real.

-Te has metido en un buen lío -Adrian le posó una mano en el hombro, comprensivo, e ignoró a Max-. Pero tranquilo. Un día despertarás y te darás cuenta de que estás tan mal de la azotea como nosotros.

-Eh... ¿Sabes que puedo oírte? -le dijo Max.

-Gra-gracias por el consuelo

El moreno sonrió de oreja a oreja y asintió con energía. Luego se giró hacia el bicolor.

-Bueno, Sa...lex...

-¿Mineralex? -rió Max.

-...¿Te ha contado algo Max del proyecto?

-Hn... muy graciosos -dijo Alex, fulminándoles con la mirada, al más puro estilo de su personaje: Kai.-Supongo que no esperaréis que acceda, ¿verdad? No pienso poner en riesgo mi reputación.

-¿Reputación? ¿Tienes de eso? Pensaba que sólo cuidabas gatos. Y los gatos no es que vean mucho la tele ni se preocupen por el estatus.

-Soy veterinario, pedazo de...

-Esa boca. Me traumatizas al gato -le reprendió Adrian.

-Pobrecillo, no sé en qué estaba pensando al dejarlo contigo -cogió al minino en brazos.-Es un milagro que haya sobrevivido.

-Eso mismo pensé yo -sonrió Shen.

-Gracias, yo también os considero buenas personas de confianza y no sabría qué hacer sin vosotros... -dijo Adrian.

-Pero eso es algo que ya tenéis en común. La desconfianza hacia él.

-Y dos ojos, nariz, boca... -Alex puso los ojos en blanco.-No hay ninguna razón lógica para que haya algo entre nuestros personajes, sólo porque creas que dispararía la audiencia.

En ese momento a Max le dio un tic en el ojo. Y tal vez no fuese para tanto lo que acababa de decir, pero el hecho es que, después de haber ido discutiendo exactamente lo mismo durante todo el trayecto, el pobrecillo adicto a la mostaza ya estaba hasta los … de Sasha.

-¡Muy bien, tú me has obligado! Recuerda que tengo fotos tuyas de cuando fuimos de vacaciones a California. A menos que quieras que una manada enloquecida de fangirls se presenten en las mismísimas puertas de tu casa, harás lo que te pedimos.

-¿¡Qué! N-no te atreverás... Tengo una escopeta de paintball y muy buena puntería, por si lo habías olvidado.

-M-Max, me das miedo a veces –dijo Adrian, retrocediendo tanto como le fue posible.

-Tío, no me pongas a prueba –le respondió, ignorando el comentario.

-Oh, Buda, que todo el mundo salga de mi casa, las alertas fangirl fuera.

-No, basta de cháchara.

-Si sólo llevas cinco minutos aquí.

-Pero me da igual. ¡Aquí todo el mundo hace lo que yo diga, de una vez! –fue en ese momento cuando el gato saltó de los brazos de Alex y corrió a toda velocidad fuera de la habitación. El bicolor le dirigió una mirada que podría ser de envidia, mientras el resto reflexionaba sobre la salud mental de su "adorable e inofensivo" compañero.

-Max... ¿qué DEMONIOS HAS DESAYUNADO?

-¡Silencio o te lanzo al tejón! –le amenazó

-¡Controlas al tejón! ¡Sabía que era un complot! –respondió, retrocediendo todavía más, con genuino miedo.

Max le fulminó con la mirada.

-Alex, ¿qué tal si aprovechamos para huir ahora? –sugirió el pelinegro en voz baja.

-Creo que es la mejor idea que he oído jamás.

Se dirigieron a hurtadillas hacia la puerta, pero...

-¿Adónde creéis que vais? –preguntó el rubio, con peligrosa suavidad...

-Ahh...

-Ay, madre, ahora mejor corred -les advirtió Adrian.

-¡Pero no les animes, cógeles!

-¡No tengo un perro de caza!

-¡Te lo decía a ti!

-¡No eres mi jefe!

-¡Recuerda que tengo también fotos tuyas!

-¡Yo no he hecho nada!

-¡Anda ya!

Y empezaron a discutir a voz en grito, lo que seguramente provocaría que la mascota de Tyson se metiese de cabeza en una perrera para no tener que soportarle ni a él ni al otro.

Mientras, Alex y Shen aprovecharon su riña para salir de la casa. Corrieron varios metros por la calle hasta que se dieron cuenta de que nadie los estaba siguiendo.

-Uff... por qué poco -suspiró el pelinegro.

-Ya... En serio, ¿qué les pasa? No entiendo por qué se han empeñado tanto con lo del yaoi.

-Sí que están pesados... Pero, ¿sabes?, me ha gustado volver a estar todos reunidos, como antes. Si no fuese por lo del yaoi...

-¿Humm?-alzó una ceja.

-Jajaja, realmente Kai te caló muy hondo, antes no hacías ese gesto.

-Bueno... ¿qué ibas a decir?

-Decía que... echo un poco de menos la serie.

Alex se detuvo en seco.

-Oh, no, tú también no...

-¿Qué?-Shen se giró de golpe.-NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, no es lo que piensas. Antes muerto que apoyar esta idea del yaoi, pero admite... Confiésalo, incluso tú disfrutabas haciendo la serie.

-Tal vez... -esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Kai le había pegado muchas cosas, pero Alex seguía siendo Alex.-Pero la vida sigue, ¿no?

-Sí... -suspiró.-Bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya a casa. Me ha gustado verte. Hasta otra.

-Adiós.

Se fueron cada uno por su lado.

-Creo que no ha funcionado -dijo Adrian, que les había estado mirando desde la esquina.

-Sí, pero algo es algo.

-Sí, supongo. Pero, ¿a que he estado bien antes? Te aseguro que Shen estaba completamente aterrorizado.

-No era esa la idea -suspiró-. Pero me vale.

-Ahora, en serio... ¿Controlas al tejón?

-Hasta mañana, Adrian.

-Pero, no, Max, ¡espera!

* * *

><p>Ese tejón es mi mayor obra... Je, je, je...<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

¡Feliz día de Reyes! XD ... Además no es culpa mía. Mis otras historias me tienen absorbido... Lo siento :/

* * *

><p>Aquel día en el cine se podía observar una estampa curiosa. Finalmente había llegado el invierno a Japón, y aunque la mayoría de los ciudadanos estaban en su casa viendo reposiciones, unos cuantos suicidas habían decidido enfrentarse a la nieve para ir a ver un nuevo estreno imprescindible… Una nueva comedia romántica, de las que hacían que Melody se volviese… Bueno, eso es un secreto de sumario entre el reparto. Coincidió que uno de los libros de Crepúsculo había salido en pleno rodaje de G-Revolution, y la oreja de Adrian sufrió por ello –al haber sido arrastrada a la tienda para comprar TODA la colección, MÁS el cómic, la banda sonora, y demás basura que jamás debió haber salido de la mente de Stephenie Meyer.<p>

Y de nuevo, la oreja de Adrian estaba sufriendo al haber salido la "comedia" en cuestión. Porque, como buen caballero, tenía que pagar las entradas. Y no era como si Melody hubiese ido expresamente a buscarle para que pagase, no… Sucedió que ambos estaban en el mismo cine a la misma hora, ya que Max no había querido ir al otro lado de la ciudad.

Y… ¿Qué tenía que ver Max? Lo mismo que Sasha y Shen. Eso lo dice todo.

-¡MAX, PIENSO MATARTE POR ESTO!

-¡Deja de gritar y paga, idiota! –gritó, en voz todavía más alta, la chica.

El moreno se desplomó en el mostrador, con la oreja enrojecida ya insensibilizada, y tal vez unos centímetros más grande que su compañera del lado izquierdo.

Estaba rebuscando en sus pantalones, intentando encontrar la cartera, cuando alguien le echó hacia atrás, de manera más bien poco amable, agarrándole por el cuello de la camisa. Lo siguiente que supo es que estaba frente a Max, tirado en el suelo, con la pared apoyada en la cara interior del cuarto de baño.

-¿Qué demonios hacías?

-¿Antes o después de quedarme sordo? –replicó, recolocándose la camisa por debajo de los veinte kilos de anorak impermeable azul oscuro.

-¡Shen y Alex casi te ven antes!

-¿Y qué?

-¿Estás loco? Si saben que estamos aquí, ¡descubrirán nuestro plan! –le gritó, gesticulando como un poseso.

-De momento no estás ayudando mucho con esos gritos.

El rubio se lo quedó mirando, mientras parpadeaba varias veces. Dejó caer los hombros hundido, y bajó la mirada al suelo.

-¿Podemos volver al tema?

-Yo me quedo aquí –dijo el moreno, haciéndose un ovillo y apartándose para quedar junto a la puerta, y no donde podría darle en la cabeza cualquiera que entrase al baño. Max le miró, molesto y sorprendido a un tiempo-. Es el único sitio en el que ese monstruo horrible –que presiento que está detrás de mí ahora- no me busque.

-¿…Has vuelto a soñar con el tejón?

-Él me vigila –dijo, abriendo mucho los ojos-, se mete en mi mente y me espía… Y creo que me ha robado la tostadora.

-Creo que te la cogí yo –Adrian le miró incrédulo-. La cuestión es que tenemos que conseguir juntarles.

-Pero déjalo, no seas egoísta. Contrata otros actores y punto. Mejor aún, no hagas otra temporada.

-¿En serio?

-A mí me parece una buena idea –se defendió-. ¿Podemos ir a ver Destino Final 4 ya?

-¿No ibas a ver "Mi vida sin ti" o algún derivado?

-¡Ése es el problema! ¡ODIO ESA PELÍCULA Y SUS DERIVADOS! ¡Ya lo he dicho! ¡ODIO CREPÚSCULO! ¡QUIERO VER SANGRE, MUERTE, DESTRUCCIÓN! ¡EXTERMINADORES DE TEJONES!

Y medio cine supo entonces las preferencias Hollywoodiescas de Adrian. La otra mitad era gente que le conocía y que, simplemente, no le prestó atención. Pero por casualidades del destino, Melody, que estaba buscándole, oyó sus gritos y, tras dirigirse al cuarto de baño, abrió la puerta de una patada, dándole en la cara al pobre moreno…

-Mi… cada… -dijo, refiriéndose a esa apreciada parte con la que los actores (a excepción de Charlie Sheen) se ganan la vida.

-Se te ha quedado plana.

-Mi… cada… -repitió, antes de caer al suelo.

-¿Aún esperas que te pague la entrada? –le preguntó Max a la chica.

-Por supuesto. Y luego, a cenar.

-Supongo que me las tendré que apañar yo solo…

-Do be defes zolo con ella –gangueó su amigo.

-Lo siento, amigo, fue culpa tuya por sobreactuar.

-Dooo…

No pudo evitar sentir cierta pena por su amigo al verle salir casi a rastras, con la cara roja por el golpe, pero… El bien de la serie era más importante que el moreno.

Así que, tras inspirar profundamente, salió y se dirigió adonde estaban los otros dos, saludándoles en tono casual y una enorme sonrisa cegadora.

-¡Vaya, qué sorpresa!

* * *

><p>Como compensación el próximo capítulo será muuuuuuuuuuchooooooooooo más largo. Aunque tenga que posponer el lanzamiento del nuevo capítulo de Messenger of the Shadows. Lo siento, amigos : Mi hermana sabe dónde vivo.


	6. Chapter 6

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-preguntó Alex desconfiado por la presencia del rubio. Él esperaba encontrarse con Adrian

-Nada. Estamos en una secta que nos prepara para el fin del mundo. Tú actúa como si estuvieses en el cine.

-¿Max? ¿No será otra de tus tretas?-inquirió el pelinegro. Había pensado que podría pasar una tarde tranquila en el cine con su amigo estadounidense, pero que "casualmente" se hubiesen encontrado con Alex le hacía sospechar.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?-repuso Max ofendido.

-... ¿Te respondo o seguimos siendo amigos?

-Ignoraré eso... Bueno, ¿qué queréis ir a ver? ¿Mi vida sin mí? ¿Crepúsculo VIII?

-¿C-Crepúsculo VIII? ¿Se han atrevido a hacer semejante aberración?

-Pronto lo sabremos... Espera -silencio. Luego... Nyan, nyan, nyan, nyan, nyan... Eddie pasó saltando feliz, riendo como un maníaco, con unas entradas y un montón de pelo de fangirls muertas pegado a la ropa-. Sí. Lo han hecho.

-Uh... fingiré que no he visto eso...

-Sí, mejor. Por cierto, yo había quedado con Adrian -dijo el bicolor.

-Sí, ehm… sobre Adrian... Digamos que no va a venir...

* * *

><p>*En un horrible lugar...*<p>

-No... Por favor... NO... (Seh, es muy probable)...

La pantalla: Bésame, Joe...

-¡AIIEEEEEEEEEH!

* * *

><p>Y como el cine tenía paredes de papel de fumar, aquello se oía...<p>

Pero se dejó de oír en cuanto Melody acalló al moreno de un golpe.

"Mmm... daños colaterales", pensó Max.

-Sólo para que quede claro... Eso es Destino Final.

A Alex aquello le daba cada vez peor espina. Barajaba dos ideas, una de ellas era llamar a la policía antes de que se produjese un homicidio. Sin embargo pronto la deshechó y se decantó por la segunda.

-Eh, bueno, chicos, creo que mejor me voy. No veo ninguna peli interesante.

-¡NO! Ya tengo las entradas -dijo con voz más suave-... No me obligarás a sacar esas fotos, ¿eh?

-Max... -la voz de Alex sonó peligrosamente tranquila-, sigo teniendo una escopeta de paintball... y sé dónde vives.

-¿Ah, sí? Oye, por cierto... Tengo un nuevo segurata ¿Quieres conocerle? Es un terrorista reformado. Simpatiquísimo.

-Ya, claro que sí, Maxie.

-Ten cuidado, Alex -le susurró Shen-, Max puede ser más peligroso de lo que imaginas.

-Te lo demostraré... -sacó su móvil y marcó un número-. ¿Bladimir? ¿Qué tal? Sí, todo bien... ¿Unas palabras para mis amigos?

Una voz con un marcado acento ruso se escuchó al otro lado de la línea. Luego disparos, luego caos, chasquidos y gritos.

Shen palideció, pero Alex no se inmutó.

-Max...

-¿Qué? -preguntó, inocente.

-Ese tipo ha dicho "morid, malditos maderos" en ruso. ¿En serio crees que voy a picar?

-No sé de que me hablas... Te aseguro que esto no es un montaje...

-Es una frase de la peli favorita de Iz.

-¿Y? ¿Acaso crees que todo el mundo está en tu contra? ¡Egocéntrico! ¡Por tu culpa nos estamos perdiendo la película! ¡Vámonos, Shen!

-Eh... pero... -Shen miró a Alex, suplicándole silenciosamente que no le dejase solo con el rubio y sus "pequeños" trastornos de personalidad.

El bicolor suspiró.

-¿Pero qué te pasa?-preguntó Max al chino.- ¿Es que no quieres venir conmigo? ¿Eh? ¿Qué te he hecho yo?

-Espera... -lo llamó el de ojos escarlata.- Os acompaño -dijo, para alivio del oriental.

No le gustaba nada la idea de verse envuelto en uno de los maquiavélicos planes de su supuesto amigo, pero dejar a Shen a solas con él sería una auténtica crueldad.

-Excelente...-sonrió Max para sus adentros.- Venga, pues vamos. ¡A ver la peli! -exclamó entusiasmado.

* * *

><p>Desde el principio, la peli escogida por Max no les convenció en absoluto, pero tras haber presenciado los peligrosos cambios que sufría su "adorable" amigo cuando le llevaban la contraria decidieron sabiamente no decir nada al respecto.<p>

_"¿Qué opinas sobe la macroeconomía de Bogotá?"_, decía un tipo en la pantalla.

-Buah, menudo coñazo -masculló Alex para sí.

"¿En qué diablos estaba pensando Max para escoger semejante peli?" se preguntaba Shen por su parte.

"En cuanto se queden dormidos..."

La película continuaba, y el sopor iba invadiendo a los dos incautos. Cabeceaban tanto que por un momento Max temió que alguno fuese a darse contra el borde metálico de la butaca delantera y abrirse la frente, pero por suerte no sucedió.

Para cuando la peli hubo acabado, tanto Shen como Alex se habían quedado profundamente dormidos.

-Ooh, qué monos... -sonrió Max. Esperó a que saliese todo el mundo. Cuando sólo quedaban ellos tres, salió sin hacer ruido con sus cosas... ¡y la llave de la sala! Cerró la puerta y esbozó su sonrisa maléfica recién ensayada.

Pasó un rato antes de que Alex despertase. Se frotó los ojos, amodorrado, y miró a su alrededor. Las luces estaban encendidas, la pantalla en blanco y no había nadie.

A su lado, el oriental aún estaba K.O.. Lo zarandeó un poco.

-Eh, despierta, la peli ha terminado.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Nos atacan?-dijo, irguiéndose de golpe.

-No, Shen -explicó el bicolor con paciencia-, pero estamos solos en la sala. Esto me huele a un plan de Max.

-¿Te extraña? Ha estado rarísimo últimamente. Más de lo normal.

-¿Qué se le habrá ocurrido ahora?-se preguntó mientras se levantaba e iba hacia la puerta.

-No lo sé... Cuando lo descubras, despiértame.

-Hmm... Shen... Me temo que ya lo sé.

-¿Eh? ¿Seguro?

-Estamos encerrados.

-¿Encerrados? ¿En una sala de cine...? Cosas peores se han visto -bostezó acomodándose de nuevo en la mullida butaca.

-Depende. Imagina que vuelven a poner la película -dijo con una mueca de desagrado.

-¡MAX, SÁCANOS DE AQUÍ! -gritó, levantándose a velocidad luz y empezando a aporrear la puerta... "Venga, venga, venga..."

_"Stop telephoning me eheheheheh stop telephoning me eheheheheh"_... Sólo para que quede claro... es el móvil de Shen.

-¿Qué pasa?-respondió el oriental con evidente enfado.

-Oh, vaya, pensé que lo tendrías apagado... ¿No te molestas en ver los tráilers...?

-¡Max, sácanos de aquí, mal amigo!

-Enseguida, colega... Pero...

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé.

-¿Y?

-Ni lo sueñes. ¿A que no, Alex?

-Ni de coña -asintió el ruso.

-¡Pues eso! ¡Sácanos!

-No.

-¿¡Cómo que...! -_pi..pi...pi...-_ Me ha colgado -dijo incrédulo.-Estamos encerrados...

-Yo diría que sí -asintió el rubio al otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Maldito seas!-gritó Alex mientras asestaba un puñetazo a la puerta.-¡Estás loco! ¿Lo sabías?

-Algo me habían dicho...

-Grrrr...

Shen intentó derribar la puerta.

Shen se rompió el hombro en el intento.

Bueno, no... pero casi.

-Así no hacemos nada -señaló Alex-, hay que buscar otra salida.

Miró alrededor y se fijó en la abertura, sobre la última fila, que daba a la sala de proyección.

-Por ahí -le dijo en voz baja para que el rubio no le oyese.

-Buen plan... -música de la pantera rosa mientras caminan.-¡Me pido pasar primero!

-Shhhhhh -chistó. Juntó las manos para formar un apoyo y aupó a Shen hasta el hueco.

-No llego... Necesito subir más...

-Estaba todo previsto, buddies -dijo el rubio, sonriéndoles a salvo desde detrás del cristal que separaba ambas salas.

-¡Maldita sea! -se sobresaltaron.

Pero el estadounidense había cometido un pequeño error de cálculo porque... no había cristal. Shen intentó darle un puñetazo, pero Max se alejó en el último momento.

-Oh, eso me ofende -dijo con aire teatral...

-¡Acércate un poco más! ¡Venga, maldito #€¬¬&%!

-¿Qué le pasa a ese?-Max estaba perplejo.

-Shen, súbete a mis hombros a ver si así llegas.

-Excelente... Maaaxieeee... Adivina quién va...

-Empiezas a preocuparme seriamente... -retrocedió un poco más.

-¡Mira quién habla! -exclamó el bicolor desde abajo.

Max vio que, efectivamente, podía golpearle, de modo que optó por hacer lo único que podía hacer... si quería conservar su cara. Empujó al chino, que fue a caer a una butaca y -por pura suerte- no se rompió más que seis vértebras y el cuello. Nada serio.

-Ay... mi espalda...

-¿Estás bien?-inquirió el rubio.

-¡Shen! -Alex corrió a su lado.

-En cuanto te descuartice, lo estaré... No te preocupes...

-Eres muy simpático...

-Max, esto nunca tuvo gracia, pero ahora casi matas a Shen -dijo el bicolor muy serio.- ¿En qué estabas pensando?

-¡Maxie! ¿Qué demonios haces? -preguntó Adrian, entrando precipitadamente.

-Adrian, ¿eres tú? ¡Sácanos de aquí! -pidió Alex.

-El que faltaba... -suspiró con fastidio.-No pasa nada, Adrian.

-¡Casi me mata! -protestó Shen.

-¡Estás loco, maldito yanki!

-¡No seas racista, Adrian!

-Max... -lo taladró con la mirada.- Tranquilos, chicos, ya voy...

-¿Qué? No...

-¡Tú y yo hablaremos...!

-Pasas demasiado tiempo con Melody.

-¡Eh, no digas su nombre! ¡Bastante me ha costado salir de la sala a hurtadillas como para que aparezca!

* * *

><p>Cosa de un minuto después, la puerta de la salase abrió de par en par.<p>

-Shen, ¿cómo estás?

-Agh...

-Lo tomaré como un bien... Pero voy a llamar a una ambulancia.

-Sí, será lo mejor -dijo Alex.-¿Sabes? Creo que nunca me había alegrado tanto de verte. ¿Dónde estabas?

-Atrapado con Melody en una peli para fangirls de Crepúsculo. Ah, y con Ed...

-Ugh, lo siento amigo. Aunque te aseguro que la macroeconomía de Bogotá no me entusiasma mucho más -dijo Shen.

-Voto por no volver jamás al cine -dijo, ayudando a Shen a levantarse.-Sobre todo si lo planea... él...

-¿Qué pasa conmigo? -preguntó el rubio.

Los tres lo fulminaron con la mirada.

-De todos modos tú estabas colaborando con él -acusó Alex al japonés.-Fuiste tú quien me hizo venir.

-Seh, como si yo supiese que iba a tirar a Shen a una butaca... Además, ni que yo quisiese que se llevase a cabo esa estupidez del yaoi...

-Max, por favor -suplicó Shen-, olvida esta locura de una vez antes de que alguien más resulte herido.

-¿Y si no la olvido?

-Te demandaremos -dijeron los tres a la vez.

-Vengativos... Sólo ha sido un error tonto... Si hubiéseis accedido antes esto no habría pasado -dijo cruzándose de brazos, y colocándose de espaldas a ellos. La posición perfecta para que Adrian le diese una colleja.

-Anda, Alex... Vamos a un sitio con gente normal. Y luego vemos Sherlock Holmes. Necesito ver sangre.

-¿No deberíamos llevar antes a Shen al hospital?

Adrian asintió.

-Pero luego vamos a ver sangre.

* * *

><p>Al final no salió el tejón... Bueno, otro capítulo co-producido con mi hermana. ¿Reviews?<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Ah... De nuevo aquí... otro capítulo. Muy corto, pero es importante. A partir de aquí... Bueno... Éste es el antes y el después. A partir de aquí, el argumento cambia, os lo advierto.

* * *

><p>-Bueno –dijo el moreno, dejando su taza sobre la mesa de la cafetería-. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?<p>

Se recostó en el asiento, cruzando ambas manos detrás de la cabeza y apoyando una de sus piernas sobre la otra, sin importarle aparentemente que se encontraban en un lugar público. Shen, que llevaba un collarín y el torso vendado (aunque eso, evidentemente, no se veía), trató de encogerse de hombros, pero no pudo más que desplazarlos medio centímetro.

-¿Con qué?

-Con… Max –respondió, parpadeando varias veces-, pensaba que era evidente.

-¿Estás preguntando el precio de la demanda? –inquirió Alex.

-No. Eso ya para más adelante… Me refería a este tema estúpido del…

-¡Ahaha! –gritó el oriental, cortándole, y atrayendo unas dos docenas de miradas extrañadas de la gente de la cafetería-. Esa palabra es tabú a partir de hoy.

-Vale, pero, ¿tenías que gritar tanto? Estoy justo a tu lado –protestó, hurgándose en la oreja-. Es que, verás, no creo que vaya a parar aquí.

-¿Ah, no?

-Shen, ese tío te ha tirado de la sala de proyección a una butaca de cine sin pensárselo media vez.

-Y nos ha hecho ver una película sobre la macroeconomía de Bogotá –apuntó Sasha.

-Y os ha hecho ver una película sobre la macroeconomía de Bogotá –asintió-. Si es capaz de eso, ¿qué no va a hacer? A Ed le ha quemado sus libros de Crepúsculo… Y el pelo de ése perro cachas… Ése…

-Jacob. ¿No? ¿Te refieres a ése?

-Sí… Y suerte que no encontró la uña del dedo del pie del vampiro y/o bola de discoteca. El caso… Es que Max por la fama hace cualquier cosa. Si tiene que matarnos, lo hará. Luego hará fotocopias de nuestros cadáveres y a vivir. Deberíamos ceder.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué es peor? ¿Seguir sufriendo el acoso de ese maniático? ¿O grabar… cuánto puede durar la temporada? ¿Tres meses de arrumacos homosexuales?

-Tío, ahora sí que no pienso hacerlo… -dijo Shen, llevándose a la boca con cierta dificultad su café.

-Bueno. Ésa también es una sabia decisión –respondió Adrian, repantingándose todavía más.

-Yo creo que tal vez deberíamos hacerlo –dijo entonces Sasha. El oriental, al oírlo, expulsó su bebida por la nariz, las orejas, y todo orificio que tuviese en la cara, empapando la mesa, a Adrian, y ganándose otras dos docenas de miradas reprobatorios. Hizo un gesto de disculpa y cogió un montón de servilletas. Por su parte, el moreno resbaló demasiado en su asiento y cayó al suelo, debajo de la mesa, golpeándose la nuca contra el respaldo. Alex suspiró-. No estoy dispuesto a soportar más a ese proyecto de Looney Toon sólo por no hacer una maldita serie. Después de esto besaría incluso a la reina de Inglaterra.

-Bueno, Alex, ahora sí te estás pasando –dijo el moreno, frotándose la parte de la cabeza donde se había golpeado-. No hay que exagerar.

-¿Quién exagera? ¡Lo próximo que espero encontrar es una bomba debajo del coche, o a ese tipo en mi consulta intentando matar a un gato con una inyección de morfina!

-Uh… Se te acabó el café –dijo Adrian, alejando del ruso su vaso.

-¡No es por el café! –exclamó, levantándose a medida que hablaba-. ¡Es que ese rubio psicótico me está sacando de quicio!

-Mmm… Con que sólo había que hacer esto para conseguirlo… Tres años de mi vida desperdiciados –bromeó, sentándose en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas.

-No es momento para hacer el estúpido. Me rindo. Yo voy a decirle a Max que acepto su estúpida cuarta temporada.

-Oh, genial… ¿Y tú, Shen?

El oriental gruñó, murmuró y refunfuñó antes de dignarse a dar una respuesta comprensible.

-De acuerdo. Pero… -dijo-, después de esto, dile que me debe una de las gordas.

-A saber qué le vas a pedir. Pero bueno. Se lo diré –sonrió-. Ah… Mierda. Ahora sí que no me libro del yaoi –suspiró-. Pero, qué demonios. Mejor que tener que aguantar a Max de okupa, comiéndose hasta mis reservas para emergencias, oyéndole planificar estupideces… Eh… Por supuesto también estoy preocupado por vosotros… Je… -disimuló, cerrando los ojos.

-Eres un payaso –el oriental sonrió, a su pesar, y suspiró-. Bueno. ¿Quién se lo dice? Porque si va a empezar a abrazarnos, me tiro por un barranco. Mi cuerpo no está para abrazos de oso.

-Pues ya iré yo. Ah, Buda, en menuda nos hemos metido…

* * *

><p>Fin.<p>

Este capítulo lo escribí yo sólo, se nota el bajón de calidad. No ha sido un capítulo largo, divertido, ni... nada. Pero es la segunda temporada del fic... (¿O la quinta? O.o|o.O) No es el fin de la historia, ya me gustaría... ¬¬

Quiero agradecer los reviews, y darle las gracias a la co-autora de este bodrio, Laet-lyre. Hacedle una placa en vuestro edificio, sin ella no estaríais leyendo esto.

Y... mañana empiezan otra vez las clases... Damn it.

Nos veremos cuando nos veamos (Larga vida y prosperidad)

PD: Recordad que el tejón os vigila.


	8. Chapter 8

Bueeeeno... No han pasado sesenta días. Puedo soportar no haber colgasdo hasta ahora.

Hago esto porque mi hermana me está presionando (dadme gracias), y si no colgaba antes del domingo mi PSP corría peligro

Bueno, ¿reviews?

* * *

><p>Pasaron varios días. Luego semanas. Después, algún que otro mes. Por fin, llegó el momento de volver a grabar. En todo aquel tiempo, cada uno se mentalizó como pudo de que iba a tener que soportar el maravilloso mundo del yaoi televisivo… Durante una temporada entera, como mínimo. Y repetir tomas, y… En fin.<p>

-Bueno, pues ya estoy aquí –dijo para sí-. Pero empiezo a preguntarme si no he llegado demasiado pronto…

Adrian miró el plató vacío, o lo poco que veía de él sin iluminación, y suspiró, rascándose la nuca.

-A ver si me acuerdo de dónde estaban las luces… -murmuró, avanzando a tientas por el estudio. Finalmente encontró algo con un tacto diferente, y al bajar la mano topó con un pestillo. Abrió la puerta y avanzó, forzando la vista para tratar de distinguir alguna silueta. Tropezó con algo y cayó al suelo, golpeándose la frente con algo parecido a una pared. Se llevó la mano a la zona dolorida, dándose la vuelta, y casi al instante, una cegadora luz blanca le dio de lleno en la cara.

Cuando Shen llegó al estudio, lo primero que tuvo que soportar fue escuchar una serie de improperios a voz en grito, procedentes de su amigo budista, que, se dijo, definitivamente no provenían de alguien iluminado, zen, o como quiera que ellos se llamen a sí mismos (pero no, Shen no tenía nada en contra de los budistas). Avanzó hasta la puerta abierta de la cabina desde donde trabajaban los diversos operarios, y se encontró con Adrian rodando por el suelo, con un hilo de sangre bajándole por la frente.

-Tú nunca cambias, ¿no es cierto?

-¿Y qué significa eso? –preguntó el moreno, incorporándose.

-Que te pasó lo mismo el primer día de rodaje… de cada temporada. ¿Sabes? No deberías llegar tan pronto.

-No es pronto, son…

-Falta media hora para que llegue el resto del equipo.

-Ya, bueno, ¿y qué haces TÚ aquí?

-Si quieres me voy… -replicó, molesto.

-No hace falta… Pero sabes que te he pillado.

-Supuse que estarías aquí y vine a echarte un cable. Nadie quiere que uno de los protagonistas se rompa una pierna con el decorado nada más empezar la serie –explicó, tendiéndole una mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

Adrian sacudió la cabeza y se puso en pie de un salto.

-Gracias. Pero no soy un crío.

-Ya, bueno, es fácil olvidarlo –dijo Shen, sonriendo.

El moreno compuso una expresión ofendida, que se veía a la legua que era falsa.

* * *

><p>-Bueno, chicos, os quiero listos en dos minutos –casi gritó el director, separando apenas las palabras, con su habitual tono de amabilidad absoluta- u os mando a tomar viento –concluyó.<p>

-Sí, nosotros también te hemos echado de menos –murmuró Max por lo bajo-. Vale. ¿Alguna duda sobre esto?

-En realidad, sí –intervino Adrian-. Maxie, amigo… ¿Por qué tengo que llevar una bata de hospital?

-¿Qué? –preguntó-. Es difícil entenderte con la boca vendada.

En efecto. El moreno no podía ser más parecido a una momia, vendado de pies a cabeza, y con un brazo escayolado.

-¿¡Por qué estoy vendado!

-Ah, ¿no te lo había dicho? Cambiaron el guión a última hora –comentó con aire distraído.

-Vale, ¿y por qué exige ese guión que tengo que estar así?

-Pensé que eso podría suponerlo tú solo. Sucede que tú mueres.

-Gracias a Dios –comentó Alex, pasando por su lado.

El moreno se quedó unos segundos petrificado. Luego, un minuto. Luego, tanto tiempo que el rubio acabó hartándose y se fue a hacer otra cosa (como ponerse la ropa del rodaje él mismo, o cosas así).

Finalmente, a petición del director de rodaje, Max volvió a buscarle, y comprobó que no se había movido un milímetro.

-Cielos, pensé que incluso alguien con tu cerebro podría asimilarlo más deprisa.

Repentinamente, el rubio se encontró en el suelo, con la nariz dolorida.

-¡PRODUCCIÓN! –gritó.

Y el eco transportó ese gritó por todo el edificio, y a los edificios circundantes, que volvieron a disfrutar tras mucho tiempo de la siempre agradable voz de Tyson, de Beyblade.

* * *

><p>-Ah, ¿y sólo por eso montas todo este alboroto? –preguntó el director de la serie, sentado tranquilamente al otro lado de un escritorio, que le separaba más de medio metro del moreno.<p>

-¿Sólo por eso? –repitió, sin poder creérselo.

-Sí, pensé que era más grave… De todos modos, Max, ¿cómo es que no le diste el guión nuevo?

El rubio desvió la mirada con un Pueeees…, y luego salió corriendo de la habitación, seguido de las miradas desconcertadas de los otros dos.

-De todos modos. La serie empieza contigo en el hospital, luego lo iremos desarrollando, aún tendrás otra temporada de fama más o menos merecida.

-¡Pero no puedes matar al protagonista de una serie! ¡Es como… como… como Pokémon sin Ash! –dijo.

-¿Tanto mejoraría? –preguntó el director, alzando una ceja.

-¡No quería decir eso! Pero sí, mejoraría Pokémon –añadió por lo bajo-. ¡Matar a un protagonista no se hace! ¡Simplemente no se hace!

-Coprotagonista –corrigió-. Así que tranquilízate y vuelve al plató, no tenemos todo el día. Y no vuelvas a molestarme a no ser que se esté quemando alguien, o te rebajaré el sueldo.

Adrian se lo quedó mirando con una expresión extraña durante unos segundos. Finalmente, se irguió, le hizo un gesto que no hacía falta ser como los Adem* para entender, y se fue dando un portazo.

* * *

><p>Al acabar el rodaje, Shen se lo encontró durmiendo en un banco del parque de enfrente, ya con su ropa de calle.<p>

-Hey –le llamó. El moreno entreabrió los ojos y enarcó una ceja-. ¿Por qué no has rodado?

-Me han medio echado de la serie –dijo, sonriendo, enseñándole algo que podría ser el principio de un buen moretón en la mejilla-. Antes eso que interpretar a un muerto.

-Sí, ya me he enterado de la gran noticia –replicó, apartándole las piernas para sentarse él también en el banco-. Bueno, ¿y ahora qué vas a hacer? ¿Te cogerán de nuevo en el grupo?

-Es bastante probable.

-¿Y podrás vivir sabiendo que hay otro tío interpretando a Tyson?

-No pienso ver la serie. Si no lo veo no existe. De todos modos mis fans saldrán en mi ayuda –aseguró sonriendo.

Esta vez Shen se quedó callado más tiempo, cavilando.

-¿Sabes que Alex tiene como el doble de fans que tú, y que llevaban mucho tiempo pidiendo que el que interpretaba a Tyson se fuese de la serie?

Adrian abrió mucho los ojos, y su expresión se crispó.

-La he cagado, ¿verdad?

-Un poquitín.

* * *

><p>Adem: Leer Crónicas del Asesino de Reyes, Patrick Rothfuss. Pero, así por encima, un pueblo que expresaba las emociones mediante signos de las manos.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Shen pasó por encima de las cajas de cartón que se apilaban a ambos lados de la entrada a la casa de Adrian y llamó al timbre. Se oyeron unos ruidos dentro, unas cuantas maldiciones, y, por fin, abrieron la puerta. El moreno le abrió la puerta, pálido y ojeroso, con la gorra de Tyson ladeada sobre la cabeza, arrugada, y una armónica en una mano.

-¿Y la armónica?

-Me sentía solo. Como me sentía solo pensé en una cárcel. Cuando pienso en una cárcel pienso, armónica. Y me compré una.

-Ah.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio incómodo.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Estoy limpiando.

El oriental puso los ojos como platos.

-¿Te has tomado tu medicación?

-Tío, te estaba gastando una broma –se rascó la barbilla-. Pero no me vendría mal algo para la tos. Estoy fatal.

-¿No será sólo una depresión?

-Me da igual lo que sea, necesito un abrazo.

Shen olfateó el aire y arrugó la nariz. Retrocedió un paso, y el moreno frunció el ceño.

-Date una buena ducha y luego me lo dices otra vez.

-Paso. Prefiero seguir limpiando.

-Definitivamente estas mal.

-Es el tejón. Creo que lo he perdido. Echo de menos a esa sucia rata de mierda. Echo de menos a Tyson –puso cara de querer llorar-. ¡Quiero volver a Beyblade!

-Adrian, tal vez necesites sentarte.

-No puedo, hay basura por todas partes. Mi árbol bodi se está muriendo por la falta de aire puro.

-Ya.

-¿Crees que hay alguna posibilidad de que me readmitan?

-Teniendo en cuenta que mandaste a la gran M –Shen siempre le había tenido una gran fobia a las palabras feas desde que su madre (una señora muy maja con modales de la vieja escuela) le había metido una pastilla de jabón de lavanda en la boca por maldecir a uno de sus compañeros. La fobia de Shen a las flores de lavanda TAL VEZ haya tenido algo que ver con esto. Pero eso va aparte- al director, diría que no. Ah, Alex dice que no hace falta que vuelvas.

-Me cago en el director y me cago en Sasha, ojalá le arranque su gato un ojo y lo use como madeja de lana.

-Hoy te has despertado de buen humor, ¿eh?

-No. Quiero meterme en un agujero y no salir. Mi vida ya no tiene sentido.

-¿Qué pasa con tu grupo?

-No conseguimos actuaciones ni pagando. Dentro de dos meses estaremos en la calle mayor tocando por medio centavo.

-…Vaaale. Vamos dentro, voy a prepararte un café, y si quieres le añadimos unas pocas pastillas de cianuro.

-No quiero suicidarme.

-Pues si no dejas de quejarte te suicidare para no tener que aguantarte.

-No puedes suicidarme –protestó, mientras Shen le dirigía hacia el comedor, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Sólo yo puedo suicidarme. Por algo se llama suicidio.

-¿Y por qué se llama suicidio?

-No lo sé. Pregúntaselo a su inventor. De todos modos, ¿por qué has venido?

-Max me pidió que te diese las cintas con las tomas que llevamos rodadas. No sé muy bien por qué.

-¿Qué tomas? ¿Quién hace de Tyson ahora?

-Un muñeco de pruebas de coches debajo de una sábana de hospital. Y estamos grabando tomas al azar. Para que el equipo vuelva a acostumbrarse, o no sé qué cosa.

-Ah. Dile a Maxie que por mí se puede ir muriendo un poco.

Shen suspiró y sentó a Adrian en un sofá delante de la tele.

-Ya. A mí tampoco me pareció una idea demasiado buena, pero me mandó el director. No le sentó muy bien su conversación contigo.

El moreno hizo un puchero y se cubrió los ojos con la gorra, encogiéndose en el sofá cual niño enfadado. El oriental le zarandeó, pero todo lo que consiguió fue que se cayese a un lado como un árbol caído. Tal vez, al fin y al cabo, Adrian SÍ necesitase medicación para su pobre cabeza en desuso.

Ya que estaba allí, se puso a ver cómo era la casa de su amigo sin aquella capa de mugre que la cubría habitualmente, pero por lo que pudo comprobar, para él ordenar era quitar los trastos de un sitio y ponerlos en otro; prueba de ello eran los calcetines que había colgado en las ramitas del árbol bodi, que estaba todavía peor de lo que recordaba. Un montón de ropa arrugada con un bulto de forma sospechosamente parecida a la de un gato avanzaba por el comedor hacia la habitación del ex actor. Una sombra se movió rápidamente por la ventana, y supuso que debía de ser el tejón. En unas cuantas cajas al lado del sofá había todo tipo de productos de la primera temporada de Beyblade, y en su opinión la única realmente buena que habían grabado, en las que curiosamente sólo aparecían Tyson y Dragoon.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tiene todo esto?

-Aproximadamente ocho años. No sé.

Shen negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno, te dejo aquí las cintas. Y, por cierto, me han comentado que la serie necesita un grupo para tocar la cabecera. Están buscando una versión nueva. Tal vez te interese.

-Me lo pensaré –dijo tras unos instantes.

-Por cierto, Adrian.

-¿Qué?

-Creo que tu árbol budista está muriendo.

-Ahora es un árbol de Navidad. ¿No ves los calcetines?

El oriental avanzó hacia la puerta, planteándose de nuevo el estado de salud mental de su amigo, y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

El ex Tyson sacudió la cabeza y se sentó correctamente, cogiendo los CDs que Shen le había dejado encima de la mesa.

Si quiero vencer a mi enemigo tendré que conocerlo, pensó. Llevó su portátil hasta la mesa, tirando unos cuantos montones de cacharros al suelo sin miramientos. Lo encendió, abrió el compartimento de disco y metió el primer CD dentro.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Bueno, por ahora lo dejaremos aquí. En los próximos capítulos veremos algunas de las escenas de la nueva serie xD No quiero ponerlas ahora porque tengo que pensarlas bien (al menos quiero que esas escenas sean divertidas, o en plan WTF.)

Además, mi hermana está empezando a presionarme otra vez para que cuelgue, de modo que…

Una cosa más. Sé que tengo mucho morro al pedirlo, pero… ¿reviews?

PD: Laet. Sé que esto no cuenta como un capítulo, que es muy corto, que etcéteraetcéteraetcétera, pero NECESITO pensarme bien cómo seguir la historia y cómo hacer los capítulos, así que comprensión, respeto, larga vida y prosperidad Y... hasta el siguiente capítulo.

THE GREY THUNDER


	10. Chapter 10

-Escena siete, toma número... la que sea -anunció una voz cansada. Los actores suspiraron, resignados, y se volvieron a colocar en sus posiciones.

Shen respiró profundamente y se sentó en una silla al fondo de un decorado con aspecto de habitación de hospital, presidida por una enorme cama en la que había alguien tumbado, cubierto por completo por una sábana verdosa.

-Aún me cuesta creerme que esté muerto -murmuró.

Melody empezó a gritar, intentando que sonase como un llanto histérico, algo que nadie podría decir si hacía bien porque todo el mundo llevaba tapones en los oídos para no oír su representación. El jefe, sentado a su lado, aunque en un rincón más oscuro, se puso también los auriculares de su Ipod.

-A mí no. Yendo por ahí haciendo el descerebrado estaba bastante claro que no iba a acabar precisamente bien -comentó "Kai". Todos le miraron, sin poder creerse lo que acababan de escuchar. Menos Ed, que no se estaba enterando de nada, y Melody, que seguía llorando.

-La gente no suele hablar mal de los muertos -comentó Shen.

-Yo no soy "la gente".

-Venga, admite que lo echarás de menos -dijo Max-. Al menos un poco.

Álex lo miró con cara de malas pulgas y giró la cabeza para que las cámaras no captasen que se estaba riendo por dentro y trataba de reprimir la sonrisa. El equipo de grabación contuvo el aliento durante unos segundos que eran cruciales para la grabación, ya que eran aquellos en los que el ruso siempre lo echaba todo a perder -curiosamente, siempre era el ruso, y aquello era algo muy raro en él.

El bicolor bajó la mirada.

-Puede -dijo en voz baja, con un tono que podía deberse bien a una risa o bien a un sollozo. Más bien a lo primero, pero de todos modos nadie iba a prestarle atención.

Durante unos segundos no pasó nada, pero finalmente el director se acordó de cual era su papel en aquel rodaje y gritó:

-¡Corten! ¡La toma es válida! ¡Gracias a Dios podemos irnos por hoy! -uno de sus ayudantes se le acercó y le recordó que aún tenían que grabar otras diez escenas aquel día para cumplir con el horario previsto.

-¿Por qué te ha costado tanto decirlo bien? -preguntó Max, en tono de reproche.

Álex le dirigió una mirada de malas pulgas.

-¿Sabes lo difícil que es decir que echarás de menos a alguien a quien odias y a quien has fingido despreciar durante ocho años? -preguntó-. Cuando lo sepas, te callarás, y agradecerás que sólo me haya costado... -pensó un segundo-. Cincuenta tomas.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

En la siguiente toma aparecían Iz y Nick sentados en un sofá, en una habitación que parecía una mezcla entre la sala de un velatorio y una fiesta brutal de aquellas que aparecían en las películas estadounidenses en las que un capitán de equipo de deportes montaba una fiesta brutal... y al día siguiente aparecía muerto.

Bueno, prosigamos.

La mayor particularidad de la sala era que el sofá estaba volcado, de modo que el respaldo quedaba en el suelo, pero a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle aquel pequeño detalle, porque se habían sentado como si tal cosa... lo cual podría explicarse con los "cigarrillos" -de pega, por supuesto, ya que, como había alegado el director, la de verdad estaba muy cara (su conocimiento del tema era ciertamente preocupante*).

-Creo que voy a echar de menos a Tyson -comentó Iz, con la mejor voz de fumado que era capaz de poner. Era la misma -o muy parecida- que la de borracho, y por algún motivo le salía muy, MUY bien.

-¿Quién es Tyson? -preguntó Nick-. ¿Llevamos tres semanas juntos y ya me pones los cuernos con otro tío?

-Tyson es el muerto, el del velatorio en el que estuvimos... Mierda, seguimos en el velatorio -comprobó, al ver la mesa con la comida, las cortinas negras, al tío barriendo las cosas rotas del suelo... y demás detalles.

-¿Qué velatorio?

-Te juro que llegas a ser más tonto y revientas -le dijo Iz.

-Si me revientas tú me da igual -replicó Nick, sonriendo y dándole un abrazo de oso al pelirrojo, que jadeó en busca de aire.

-Mis... costillas... -sus ojos parecían estar a punto de salirse de sus órbitas-. No siento... las costillas.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

-¡OS PRESENTO A LA BESTIA DEFINITIVA! -gritó el que a todas luces debía de ser el nuevo malo de la serie, un tipo con el pelo blanco disparado en todas direcciones, haciéndole parecer un erizo gigante colocado sobre una pista de Beyblade-. ¡TEJONIO!

Sasha, a quien le habían puesto delante alrededor de cien mil dólares en focos y una máquina de viento, empezó a gritar, en lo que ya empezaba a ser una escena cliché en la serie.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

-¿Tejonio? ¿En serio, Shen, en serio hay una bestia bit llamada Tejonio? -le preguntó Adrian, con quien el oriental se había reunido en una cafetería cercana a su casa.

"Ray" cogió su taza de café y bebió un largo sorbo antes de responder, sonriendo.

-Admite que si lo mencionas es porque te cagaste en los pantalones al oírlo.

-No seas soez, estamos en un sitio público -masculló el otro, refugiándose en su bebida y tratando de que no se le notase que se había puesto rojo.

Shen sonrió, triunfante.

-Creo que lo han puesto a posta para fastidiarte, de otro modo no se me ocurre por qué el gran villano sería un tejón y no... yo que sé, tienes miles de animales guays para elegir. ¿Pero un tejón? -reflexionó.

-Ya, yo tampoco lo entiendo. Bueno, ¿ya habéis empezado a grabar yaoi de verdad? -preguntó Adrian.

-Sí, más o menos... Por ahora estamos cortando las escenas justo antes de que pase algo de verdad, pero no va a durar demasiado, así que me temo que pronto voy a tener que esconderme cada vez que vea a Álex.

-¿Por?

-Sería raro.

-Ah. ¿Y por qué no dejáis que eso lo hagan los dobles?

Shen se lo quedó mirando con una expresión indescifrable durante unos instantes, sumido en un trance profundo que Adrian no había podido alcanzar durante todo aquel tiempo de budismo incuestionable.

-¿Por qué dejas que creamos que eres imbécil?

-Menos presión -sonrió el moreno, contento.

* * *

><p><em>Escena extra<em>

Cuando se despertó, Ray no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba. Lo último que recordaba era haber ido al velatorio de Tyson y, desde ahí, todo se volvía borroso. Una vez más se dijo que debería haberse pensado mejor el tomarse las botellas que... bueno, que alguien le había dado. Y se lo dijo todavía más fuerte cuando se encontró en una cama que no era la suya. Se levantó y avanzó hacia la puerta de la habitación con los pasos más sigilosos que alguien con resaca podría dar y cruzó el umbral para encontrarse con la cocina... y con Kai.

-Oh, mierda.

-Buenos días a ti también -replicó el bicolor, irónico.

-Déjate de tonterías, Kai. ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? -preguntó, con expresión de espanto-. ¿Tú y yo...?

-Sí. La verdad, no pensé que tendrías tanto aguante borracho. Deberías beber menos.

En su estado, le costó un poco entender que el ruso le estaba gastando una broma. Agarró lo primero que encontró -una botella de agua- y se la lanzó por encima de la encimera de la cocina. El otro se agachó y el recipiente fue a impactar contra un armario, y de ahí al suelo.

-Esas bromas no se hacen, capullo. No me acuerdo de nada -dijo, masajeándose las sienes.

-Caray, qué mal te sienta el alcohol. Estas cosas me pasan por ayudar a la gente...

-Ahora en serio, ¿qué pasó?

-Estabas borracho y no podías conducir. Como mi casa estaba más cerca, te traje aquí antes de que te vomitases encima -cosa que al final hiciste, así que me debes el lavado del coche-. Así que puse tu traje a lavar y te dejé en mi cama para que durmieses. Gracias a ti he descubierto que no se puede dormir en mi sofá, así que Iz debe de ser alguna clase de superhéroe.

-¿Iz?

-Duerme aquí a veces -se encogió de hombros-. No me preguntes por qué.

-Un momento... ¿Me viste desnudo?

-No. Iz sí -sonrió, burlón-. Pero tal vez te interese taparte.

Y fue en ese momento cuando Ray se dio cuenta de que seguía en bóxers.

* * *

><p>A las yaoieras o yaoístas que estén leyendo esto: La escena extra es mi forma de pedir perdón por los casi tres meses que me he tirado sin actualizar esta historia en particular.<p>

Espero que este semi-yaoi que hemos visto -y que será uno de mis próximos traumas, porque NO ME GUSTA ESCRIBIR YAOOOOOI, hago esto por una apuesta- lo compense, al menos en cierta medida.

Al principio no actualicé por falta de ideas, pero como mi hermana señaló, no estaba haciendo nada para que se me ocurriesen escenas, de modo que cuando me puse a pensar salió esto. Bastante decepcionante, en serio que tenía ganas de escribir alguna escena con la que yo me riese también, pero sin el tejón va a ser complicado, porque ya no tengo ninguna idea más sobre como seguir esta historia D=

Así que acepto cualquier sugerencia que se presente -hermana, tuyas NO-, insultos y spam, si se presentase la ocasión.


	11. Chapter 11

-Max.

-¿Sí?

-¿Tú crees que soy estúpido?

El rubio reflexionó un instante, aunque en momento la pregunta no lo mereciese, siendo posible responderla con un rotundo "Sí". Adrian se paró detrás de él y clavó su mirada en su nuca.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¿Por qué demonios pensaste que no me daría cuenta de que acabamos de entrar en los estudios de grabación?

-Ah, bueno, confiaba en que no te terminases la hamburguesa tan rápido. La comida suele mantenerte distraído un rato.

El moreno se metió distraídamente un dedo en la boca, y se limpió con una servilleta llena de migas de pan, manchándose más en el proceso.

-En serio, ¿qué hacemos aquí?

El rubio lo agarró por el hombro y lo metió en un ascensor, apretando el botón de subida antes de que tuviese tiempo de protestar.

-Digamos que necesitamos tu ayuda con un asunto.

-Pues me temo que no voy a aceptar -enarcó una ceja-. A menos que el sueldo sea francamente bueno.

-No, no lo es.

-Entonces yo me bajo, aunque sea por el hueco a lo película americana.

-No seas tan dramático. Sólo vas a ayudarnos con una cosilla, no te vamos a pedir que maquilles a Nick.

-Sabes que la respuesta sigue siendo no -aunque quizá un no menos rotundo que antes, debido al shock.

-Tarde -replicó alegremente mientras se abrían las puertas del ascensor. Antes de que pudiese driblarlo, lo agarró de nuevo y lo hizo avanzar a empujones, haciendo gala de una fuerza que Adrian ignoraba que su "amigo" tuviese.

Su llegada al estudio provocó cierta agitación. O eso le habría gustado poder decir, porque la realidad fue que sólo un par de cámaras se volvieron para mirarlo un momento antes de seguir bebiendo café mientras se quejaban del guión, de su sueldo y del agua marrón que bebían.

Alguien le puso la mano en el hombro, y varias semanas de reclusión frente a varias horas de serie yaoi le hicieron dar un doble mortal hacia atrás y un puñetazo bien dirigido a la nariz del pobre infeliz que había osado molestarlo...

O eso le habría gustado poder decir.

La realidad fue que emitió un grito poco masculino, resbaló y cayó al suelo, librándose por un momento del agarre de Max. Oyó risas dispersas por la habitación.

-Te veo bien -comentó alguien.

Alzó la vista para ver al actor que hacía de Hiro, mirándolo desde una altura impresionante... O quizá él fuese bajito y estuviese en el suelo. Quizá los zapatos de plataforma ochenteros que llevaba el otro tuviesen algo que ver. En fin.

-¿Es verdad que le hiciste el corte de manga al director?

-¿En serio ésas son las dos primeras preguntas que le haces a tu hermano desaparecido, Tom? ¿En serio?

-No eres mi hermano -frunció el ceño-. Antes me pegaría un tiro.

-Desde que eres amigo de Sasha eres insoportable.

Algo sospechosamente similar a una botella de agua lo golpeó en la cabeza, confirmándole que alguien lo había escuchado.

-Si estás aquí, ¿significa eso que vuelves a la serie?

-No.

-Sí -respondió Max, casi a la vez, mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Genial, ¿entonces Tyson sigue vivo? Eso significa que no tendré que fingir que me da pena tu muerte en esa escenucha del funeral. La verdad, al "abuelo" también lo tenía preocupado ése asunto.

-El abuelo necesita unas largas vacaciones en un hoyo -replicó con gesto hosco mientras se levantaba-. ¡Si no soy mala gente! ¡Soy budista, por amor de Dios! ¡Estoy zen!

-Tyson no ha resucitado -el rubio frunció el ceño, ignorando a su compañero-. ¿Tienes algún problema con el guión? -preguntó, intentando sonar amenazador.

-Lo cierto es que sí -respondió Tom, dándole una palmadita en la cabeza-. ¿Quieres que lo discutamos fuera?

-Sí... Claro... -murmuró Max-. Bueno, Adrian, mejor vamos a hablar con el director, ¿hm? Y así te hace la propuesta él en persona.

-Si veo al director creo que me olvidaré de estar zen -prosiguió Adrian-. El deseo de estrangularlo es demasiado fuerte... Lo cual me recuerda, ¿quién demonios está haciendo ahora de Tyson?

-Pues el primero que pasó -dijo Tom, señalando a un niño pelirrojo con el pelo de punta que batallaba, al fondo de la sala, con una peluca negra, mientras daba saltitos con la chaqueta a medio poner-. Lo cierto es que viéndole uno casi te echa de menos. Casi.

El moreno rio sin ganas y metió las manos en los bolsillos.

-Pero yo no tengo que grabar yaoi.

-No, y antes tampoco. Pero si mueres, ¿o ya se te ha olvidado?

-Ojalá.

-¡Adrian! -exclamó el rubio-. ¡Vamos! -hizo ademán de atraparlo por la oreja, pero el moreno fue más rápido y le sacó la lengua. Aprovechando el momento, Max le lanzó la mano, que la agarró. Sin importarle las babas, lo arrastró por el estudio, ante las miradas de todos.

Prácticamente uno podía escuchar cómo su reputación se rompía en mil pedazos y era arrojada a los abismos mientras el tejón le prendía fuego con sus rayos láser oculares.

-Vale, vale, pero recapitulemos, ¿de acuerdo? -dijo, masajeándose las sienes y cerrando los ojos para concentrarse. Hizo una pausa y cogió aire-. ¡¿Pero estamos tontos o fumamos revistas de cotilleos?! ¿¡Qué es esta encerrona de pacotilla!?

Sasha, que pasaba al lado de la puerta, se tambaleó un instante por la fuerza de las vibraciones del aire, y tuvo que contenerse para no darle otro botellazo al moreno, cosa que lamentaría más tarde. Probablemente.

-Adrian, _necesitamos_ el dinero -dijo el guitarrista.

-Y dado que ni siquiera te pasas a ensayar, yo diría que tu opinión ya no vale mucho -asintió el bajo.

Miró a los miembros de su banda uno por uno, luego a Max y luego al director. Se hundió en su asiento.

-¿En serio pretendéis hacer la banda sonora de una serie yaoi? Hacemos rock, no música para Orgullo y Prejuicio.

-Hay batallas -el guitarrista frunció el ceño-. ¿Es que no te has leído el guión?

-He visto las tomas falsas. Y las de verdad -gruñó-, que son peores. Sinceramente -dijo mirando al director. Éste parpadeó, pero no dijo nada. Seguramente estuviese reprimiendo la vengativa erección de su dedo corazón.

-¿Tan mal andamos de dinero?

-Peor.

-Por amor de Buda... -se hundió todavía más en el asiento.

-Sólo tienes que tocar la batería...

-Si quieres, ni siquiera te pondremos en los créditos -añadió Max, divertido.

El moreno abrió mucho los ojos y fulminó al rubio con la mirada.

-Ah, no. Si lo hago, quiero mi nombre en letras de neón sobre el estudio y al final de cada capítulo. Y el pelirrojo ése no me inspira confianza. Echadlo, o mejor aun, matémoslo.

-¿Eso significa que lo vais a hacer?

-Si significa dinero y fama, entonces naturalmente... sí.

-Pues sólo nos queda firmar el contrato -dijo el director-. Seguro que Melody se alegrará mucho de volver a verte.

Adrian abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Se me había olvidado ese pequeño e insignificante detalle.

-Sí. Creo que sí.


End file.
